risemboolrangersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Risembool Rangers Wiki
Welcome to the Risembool Rangers Wiki! Feel free to contribute and enjoy yourself here! Related Pages: Vic Mignogna, Michele Specht, Edward Elric, Tamaki Suoh, Zero Kiryu, Fai D. Flourite, Dark Mousy, Ichiru Kiryu, Gawl Kudo, Ikkaku Madarame, Yukito Kunisaki, Broly, Death Scythe, Benawi, Jin Tsurasawa, Yoshimori Sumimura, Lord Sugino, Takenaga Oda, Kurz Weber, Hiroki Takasugi, Mitsuhide Akechi. The Risembool Rangers are the Official Fan Club for Vic Mignogna, an INCREDIBLY talented English Voice Actor/Director/Musician. The club was founded by two girls who asked Vic’s permission to start up the Rangers. Vic was shocked and humbled; when they later emailed him asking what he would like the fanclub to be named, he happily replied, “The Risembool Rangers!” (“Resembool” being the hometown of Edward Elric; the name was changed to “Risembool” in order to not use the name without permission). Most shorten it to “Rangers” when referring to the club. Since it began the club has expanded to over thousands of fans all over the world who interact online and at anime conventions. There are The DeviantART Risembool Rangers, An Official Facebook Group, A Ranger Message Board, and many other Branches of The Rangers. As Vic likes to point out, “The Rangers are like a HUGE family. Join, and you have over 12,000 friends. Some have even gotten married within the Rangers!” As the club expanded, even fellow voice actors started joining in. Scott McNeil was officially named a Ranger by Vic at a Convention, followed by Caitlin Glass, Steve Blum, and Aaron Dismuke. Troy Baker also joined the Rangers when Vic was “knighted” into Troy’s fanclub, “Troy’s Trinity.” Even FUNimation itself has made reference to the “Rowdy Rangers.” The rival club of the Risembool Rangers is the notorious “Miniskirt Army" of Travis Willingham, playing on the fact that their Fullmetal Alchemist characters Ed and Roy are rivals in the show. The Miniskirts and the Rangers soon began competing with one another (though it is a “friendly” rivalry, all in good fun). Dodgeball became one of the biggest attractions for the Skirts and the Rangers since the first one in Tennessee. Shortly after the first game, Vic wrote and recorded a song about it called "The Legend of Middle Tennessee,"and occasionally shows the music video (which featured several Rangers) at conventions. The battle call of the Rangers is “Red Dawn!!!” (referring to Edward Elric's iconic red coat, as well as a line from J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Lord of the Rings"), which is the Rangers' answer to the Skirts' taunt, “I’d rather be dead than red!” Todd Haberkorn and Vic are currently in the midst of a “YouTube rivalry.” After sharing a room at a convention, Vic joked that he was going to make a tribute video to Todd's awesomeness, and later did so and posted it online. Todd jumped on the idea and made a tribute video for Vic in return, posting it on his own YouTube account as well. This led Vic to respond with yet another video in response, and thus the rivalry began. Several videos have now been posting by both, and following fans have begun tossing about the phrases "Team Vic" and "Team Todd" in reference to the videos. Steve Blum and Vic also created a few videos together called "Real Fans of Genius"” to make fun of the popular Budweiser commercials, in the name of the Risembool Rangers. The fake commercials joke about the kinds of people you meet at conventions, such as con moms and people in tiny Sailor Moon costumes. The Milky War Bar has become the mascot candy for the Risembool Rangers, specifically the Midnight Dark Milky Way Bars. During Risembool Ranger panels it’s customary for the panel hosts to provide some for the panel-goers to share and enjoy. Vic himself has the entirety of both doors of a refrigerator filled to the brim with the candy fans have given him. He likes to take them to cons and throw them out to the audience once in a while. (Many fans enjoy the added layer of humor that the bars are specifically dark chocolate, a reference to Vic's role in "DN Angel" as Dark Mousy.) Australian Tim Tams are also a mascot biscuit for the Australian Rangers due to an incident at a con in Melbourne, Australia where Vic was given Tim Tams by fans and was told you can bite off the ends and suck coffee/hot chocolate through the biscuits. Vic and the British creator of the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series “Littlekuriboh” met at a Convention after Vic had seen his video, "The YGOTAS 2nd Anniversary Spectacularmathon"” which contained a reference to Vic. LK said he worried that Vic's goal in seeking him out at the convention was to beat him up for making fun of him, but Vic only laughed, saying he thought the video was hilarious. Since then he and Vic have worked on various projects together, which later spawned the nicknames “Vic MicDerpaDerp,” "Vic Mig-Nog-na," and numerous others. The Rangers have also have Bible Studies for all who are interested, known as “R.I.B.S” (Rangers In Bible Study) which Vic likes to be involved in online. Vic interacts with his fans quite often, sometimes staying up late into the night answering emails and going to “Ranger Dinners” after and during anime conventions to have dinner with the fans. He tries his best to make sure everybody’s having a great time, staying late at autograph sessions and accommodating fans as much as possible. He has said, “I’m always amazed at how people can be so kind in support of the work I do.” Category:Browse